The Immortal Test
by IFeelsLightning
Summary: Percy finishes his third great prophecy and receives godhood. Can he reunite with his friends before deciding if he wants to keep is immortality or not! Sorry for any mistakes! I'll update whenever I can. SOME MARRIED PERCABETH. R&R. Love yo faces -TheDoughnutFetus
1. Chapter 1 - Godhood

Chapter 1 - Godhood

I was fed up with the whole fighting thing. I was twenty-three and this was my third great prophecy and he was sick of it. I had finally killed the Hydra Optimus Maximus, it was a hell of a fight and i barely made it. If it wasn't for my dad, Poseidon, I probably would have died. But here i was being beamed to some place. When the lights cleared I saw i was in the throne room of the gods, so was Grover, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and a bunch of his other friends from both camps. Then there was Annabeth. For years we had been dating and were deeply in love. Just last year i had proposed and we had a grand Greek/Roman combo wedding. Seeing her reassured me, just a bit.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed in giant human mode "We have recognized your accomplishments over the years and have decided you deserve more than immortality. You deserve g-g…"

"Brother" Poseidon said "We have all agreed"

"Fine, fine. Percy Jackson, we believe you deserve godhood."

"Son," Poseidon buts in "if you accept you can choose to become a god you must deal with all the repercussions."

"I just have one question, Lord Zeus" I say "Can I become mortal again?"

"If you decide that you are to deny the godhood after the initiation. Well, you are god so you have the power to remove your immortality."

"I- I accept your offer." I answer. A gasp can be heard from the campers with his reply.

"Percy, you- you're leaving me?" Annabeth asked, blinking back tears.

"Annabeth Jackson, formerly Annabeth Chase, if my son, Percy chooses he can make you his immortal wife on Olympus." Poseidon informs.

"Wait a minute, I can make Annabeth immortal with me?" Percy questioned.

"Unfortunately yes, Perseus. You can make my daughter your wife on Olympus" Athena said dryly.

"Percy," Poseidon said in a soft tone "after hearing all of this do you still accept our offer"

I knelt down before the gods "I do."

"Well, Peter Johnson" Dionysus said lazily, swinging a grape vine

"Percy Jackson, sir"

"Whatever. You will need to recite an oath read by your parent in order to accept your godhood. If you will Poseidon."

"Yes," Poseidon begins "Do you, Perseus Jackson, accept godhood. In it's all its glory. Do you accept immortality? Watching as time passes and never ageing as no matter what. Do you accept your position as the god of water? Do you accept your sacred animal as the dolphin? Playful and loving. Do you accept the demigod children you may sire over the course of time? Do you accept to claim any and all demigod children you sire by the age of thirteen? Do you respect and understand that you may not always be in your full godly form, revealing all of the power you possess. Finally and most importantly, do you accept that if your sphere of power is destroyed that you may fade until it is restored?" His father went on like that for a while, stating ancient laws and rules he must follow.

I was speechless. I realized that if i denied, i would offend the gods for all eternity. On the other hand, if i accepted i may never see his friends again. Still, Annabeth and I, immortal and living on Olympus, forever. My inner compass went spinning out of control as i couldn't decide between selfishness and selflessness.

"Father, aren't you the god of water?" I asked.

"I am god of the _seas_ " Poseidon replies, "Water may be _part_ of the sea. However, water and the sea are not the same thing.

I let all the terms and other stuff sink in to my brain. "I do" i says with confidence "I accept all terms you have outlined before me. I accept my role as god of water. I accept the dolphin as my sacred animal. I accept any children I may sire, demigod or not. I accept to claim any children I sire by the age of thirteen. I accept the possibility of fading until my sacred places have returned. I understand that I may not always be in full godly form, revealing all of my power."

"I, Poseidon, lord of the sea, bestow full godhood upon my son, Perseus Theseus Jackson. All mortals, and demi mortals, look away!" With Poseidon's last word I began to glow with power. I felt new energy come flooding into my limbs. I was immortal. I felt, well, godly. Something felt off though. I heard… was that crying? He turned around to look at the camps and saw Annabeth looking away, crying. _Don't worry,_ i think _she can be my immortal wife on Olympus._ The glow soon faded and as the camps turned around, they no longer saw Percy Jackson, demigod, son of the sea. They saw Percy Jackson, son of the sea, god, and lord of water.


	2. Chapter 2 - Feeling Godly

Chapter 2 – Feeling Godly

It took me about a day to get used to the whole 'god' thing. The first thing i noticed was that i wasn't completely there. Think of Grand Central Station, a massive hub where multiple things were connected. My brain was like that. A hub for all the different location my powers where at. Part of me was at the beach in Montauk, drinking some iced tea. Part was in a jungle laying on a boat in the ocean. Soon the camps were teleported away and all the gods disappear, except for Poseidon. It was weird being able to see their true godly form. Then I remembered _I_ also had a true godly form. Before I warped away, my father spoke to me.

"Percy, I am required to slightly train you so you don't hurt anyone with your powers. First, it would be favorable if you could come to my size for once."

"How do I do that?" I asked with excitement in my voice. Fifty foot tall god mode? Epic!

"All you must do," he replies "is imagine yourself at this size, and it will be done." Sure enough, there I was, fifty feet tall, standing by my father.

"Son, do you have your powers manifested in other places?"

"Yes father."

"Good, that way you won't destroy mortals." Poseidon informs. "The first thing you want to do is send some of your power to your sacred places. Let them know, 'I am your god, I am here, you are protected now'. I sent out a wave of energy. Instantly I felt stronger and more at peace.

"But dad, what is there to know?" I ask

"There is much. However most you learn over time." Poseidon replies with a smile "Now, let's continue." They went on like that until Poseidon decided Percy had learned enough.

"It is nearly morning, you should go to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to explain."

"And, dad?"

"Yes son?"

"I can appear at any age I want right?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason." I lied. With that he teleported out of the room and landed beside Thalia's pine tree. Peleus the dragon opened his eyes, saw it was me, nodded, and went back to sleep. I jumped when the breakfast horn went off. Tons of campers flooded into the dining pavilion. My stomach grumbled and I decided to ask if he could eat with them. As I walked down the hill, I heard gasps from the campers. Connor and Travis Stoll came running up to me and tackled me in a manly hug.

"Dude!" Connor screamed "Congrats man! Damn, you're a god now!"

"Connor." I said playfully

"What"

"A god still has a ribcage. Ouch!"

"Sorry dude, it just, like…god." Connor let me go. That's when I noticed Travis and the campers bowing towards me. I felt my cheeks flush.

"No need for that." I yelled towards the camp. I run down the hill with the Stoll's hot in pursuit. I reaches the dining pavilion and looks at all the tables. I see the usual ten out of twelve tables full of people. _Wait, ten out of twelve?_ With a quick double take I see that there are five kids at the Poseidon table. They all had jet black hair and green eyes like me. The Zeus table also has three kids in it, all looking kind of like Jason or Thalia.

"You guys are new?" I asks my siblings, still studying them.

"Yeah, we got here a week ago." A girl replies. A week ago, I would have been on my quest.

"I'm Anna" The girl said. "This is David, Justin, Simon, and Elle." With each name, one of the kids waved their hand in greeting.

"I'll be back." I said "I want to talk with you guys. First, where's Chiron?"

"He's in the big house" replied Elle.

"Ok, thanks." I began to run to the big house. It felt good to see the Greek columns, the cabins, and the lake. Jason must have been doing his job because on the crest of a hill I saw lots of shrines to minor gods and goddesses. When I got to the porch he stopped and looked at a deck chair. I remember being twelve and sitting in that chair, drinking nectar after the Minotaur fight. With a large sigh, I pushed open the door to find Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle. Sitting with them was a very familiar satyr.

"Grover!" I yell. We gave each other a giant hug.

"Percy!" It has been weeks since you visited where have you been?" Grover questioned. I explained the days questing to find the hydra's location, the two day battle and my accent into godhood.

"You- you're a god now?" Grover said in a small voice. I felt guilty for leaving his friend. Then I told Chiron and Grover my plan.

"I'm going to see what godhood is like and if I decide it's not for me, I strip my godly powers."

"A bold move Percy," Chiron says "This could offend the gods"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" I put on a brave face "If you'll excuse me I need to see some people."


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

 **Sorry for any First person, Third person jumps during the previous and next few chapters. I started this as a third person story and changed it midway through.** **LOVE YOUR FACES** **-TheDoughnutFetus**


	4. Chapter 3 - Misunderstandings

**Thank you so much for support on the story! Here is the next chapter! Don't worry, you can bet your butts that there will be a new chapter tomorrow!**

 **luckychocolatepowder: Thanks! I'm putting all the effort I can in to give you the best of what I can make! As for an update, here ya go!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Misunderstandings

"Annabeth! Please!" I whined. Annabeth had either a) been holding the door shut or b) blocked off the door with furniture. "Fine! You made me! ANNABETH, COVER YOUR EYES!" I screamed. As I began to transport I felt like I had been freed of limitations I didn't even realize I had. I closed my eyes as an impulse and when I reopened them, I was in our little apartment. _What the hell happened in here?!_ The house looked like it had gone through Tartarus (And I know from experience). The usually neat blankets and pillows where flung everywhere and seemed to have stains on them. _Are those tear stains?_ I thought. I noticed the fridge door was hanging open. _Now something is definitely wrong._ Everyone knew that even with the magical unlimited electricity, Annabeth still tried to conserve power. I wandered through the house and opened the door to the bedroom. That's when I saw Annabeth. My heart had a breakdown when I saw her. Her hair was matted on her face and obviously hadn't been washed in a few days. She was wearing the t-shirt I had given to her on the day I had proposed (Authors note: He hid the box under the t-shirt) and it was all covered in tear stains.

"Annabeth?' I choked out.

"P-P-Percy?" She turned around and I almost died right on the spot from heartache. Her eyes where so puffy and red it looked dangerous. Her mascara was running down her face in little rivers across her cheeks. Various other makeup had been mixing in so she looked like a rainbows diarrhea. I ran over to her faster than I've ever run before. I scooped her up and hugged her like it was the first time. Then I began to cry.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I realized you would feel betrayed but I accepted anyway." She pulled away from the hug.

"You- You knew how I would feel? And you still accepted godhood?" She asked with a mix of shock, disgust, and anger in her voice.

"No, no, no! Well technically, yes but I can explain!" I blurted out. I could tell I was slightly word vomiting but I didn't care. "When I asked the gods said I could bring a wife up to Olympus, I immediately thought of you. Annabeth Chase, will you be my immortal wife on Olympus?" Annabeth wiped her face and looked at me with those grey eyes that I loved so much

"Of course, seaweed brain. I'll follow you anywhere, just like you did to me in Tartarus." We kissed when suddenly we were transported. When we looked again, we were in the throne room of the gods.


	5. Chapter 4 - Moving Day

**Wow! Three days in a row? I'm on fire!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Moving Day

"Annabeth Chase," Zeus boomed, "Perseus has decided to make you his wife on Olympus. Do you accept?"

"Of course, Lord Zeus"

"We have also decided that you shall become a goddess as well as immortal. All the same rules apply as when Perseus became a god because 1) it is tradition to read it and 2) The fates decreed it, so it shall be done."

"Do you, Annabeth Chase," Athena begins "accept goddesshood. In it's all its glory. Do you accept immortality? Watching as time passes and never ageing as no matter what. Do you accept your position as the goddess of Architecture and wits? Do you accept your sacred animal as the Sociable Weaver? Hardworking and talented. Do you accept the demigod children you may sire over the course of time? Do you accept to claim any and all demigod children you sire by the age of thirteen? Do you respect and understand that you may not always be in your full godly form, revealing all of the power you possess. Finally and most importantly, do you accept that if your sphere of power is destroyed that you may fade until it is restored?"

"I do" She says hesitantly "I accept all terms you have outlined before me. I accept my role as goddess of architecture and wits. I accept the Sociable Weaver as my sacred animal. I accept any children I may sire, demigod or not. I accept to claim any children I sire by the age of thirteen. I accept the possibility of fading until my sacred places have returned. I understand that I may not always be in full godly form, revealing all of my power."

"I, Athena, Lord of wisdom, bestow full goddesshood upon my daughter, Annabeth Andromeda Chase." Percy beamed away while Annabeth did the same training I went through. A few hours later Annabeth appeared at our apartment. We got a house on Olympus because Annabeth said she wanted to be closer to it because of the whole redesigning Olympus thing. It was a nice house. A large living room, a massive kitchen with the same magical supplies that they have at camp, A large bedroom with a window that can show you anywhere in the world. I always chose New York. Annabeth always chose Olympus. Despite the magical furniture, Annabeth made me call the Olympus Moving Service (OMS for short) and pack up our old house in New Rome. She says that it's because they have so many memories with the old furniture. I was pretty sure it was the fact that Hera was the goddess of home and Annabeth didn't want to get cursed by her. By the time everything was unpacked, we were both dripping with sweat.

"Annabeth, why don't we go to the beach? My dad gave a magical boat as a 'godhood gift' as he calls it"

"That sounds great" She replied with a grin "we should invite the rest of the seven, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, and we can't forget Coach Hedge and his family" Annabeth went into the kitchen to invite everyone while I got ready for bed. We had spent the whole day moving and it was almost midnight.

"Percy," Annabeth called "how many people can the boat hold?"

"Annabeth, it's a magic boat. I can make it change to fit as many people as I need." When she had finally finished calling everyone, it was almost one o' clock. I was already asleep, awaiting our beach day tomorrow.

* * *

 **PS. I think I'm grounded but I'm not completely sure. Sorry in advance if i can't post any chapters. -TheDoughnutFetus**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Boat Day

**Ah! Another chapter pulled out of my brain. Hope you like it! I'm not sure if it's as good as the others but hey! I tried!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Boat Day

Jason wouldn't talk with us. No matter how hard Annabeth or I tried, Jason would just lock himself in one of the bedrooms on board and not talk to anyone. The worst part was he didn't even seem angry. People always said that Jason and I were like twins, but I never understood what that meant until now. I could understand why he did that. He felt betrayed by one of his best friends. Whatever, he was a brat. Kind of. Everyone else was like normal, completely disregarding the fact that Annabeth and I were gods. In fact, everyone else seemed more exited at our new powers. Hazel was one of the most grateful. Because seasickness falls in the realm of water, I was able to partially help relieve her seasickness. Oh, you're probably wondering about the boat too. It's a magic boat that's kind of like Apollo's sun chariot. It could morph to fit as many people as needed. Today there was fourteen people aboard. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Calypso, Coach Hedge, Coach's wife, Mellie, and Coach's son, Chuck. And of course, Annabeth and I. After lunch in the magical kitchen, I parked the boat in the middle of the ocean and told local fish and sea life to scram. On the back of the boat there was a large deck with chairs and tables and other places to sit and tan. Chuck wanted to go swimming and Mellie began to fuss about life jackets and other floatation stuff, but I told her not to worry. I could feel if Chuck was in any trouble so she could relax a bit and let Chuck have some fun. Most of the demigods sat on the deck and talked about things like marriages and stuff. Did I forget to mention that most of them had married? Jason proposed soon after me, Leo had waited about a year to propose to Calypso. Frank had come last but definitely made it worth the wait. He used giant eagles with banners tied to them, legionaries guiding her to a fountain courtyard built specifically for the proposal. Then he proceeded to ride in on Hannibal with a giant banner tied to his tusks that read 'Will You Marry Me?' I remembered being there and even _I_ cried. The only ones that weren't married were Nico and Reyna. However, there is the whole _Will_ thing with Nico and I think something might happen between them soon ( **A/N: Just a small reference to gay marriage legalization.** )

"So Percy," Piper said, breaking his thoughts apart, "what does it feel like to control all water?" Everyone was looking at him now.

"I- I can't even describe it." I said, which was pretty true "It's like I have pure, clean water running through my veins instead of blood."

"Just a question," Leo asked while sipping his drink "does that not mean you and I should hate each other? I mean, I'm a fire user, you're the embodiment of water, doesn't that mean I hate you?" I replied by making his water filled glass erupt into a geyser on his face. Leo just stuck his tongue out as we all laughed.

"Do you have a Roman form?" Hazel asked me innocently

"I have no idea." I reply lamely "Try thinking of me in a Roman aspect." Suddenly I felt changes in my mind. Suddenly I didn't feel as playful and nice. I thought of water more as a tool. If you misuse the water than it will claim you and never let you go. But something was wrong. This felt different. "Stop! Please!" His mind cleared

"Percy! Are you okay?" Calypso yelled.

"I'm fine thanks" I say in between pants

"What happened?" Nico asked worriedly

"I think I can answer that." A mysterious voice said calmly. They all turned to see Athena walking up the stairs from the lower deck. They all bowed.

"Lady Athena, why are you here?" Piper asked.

"Poseidon, as always, forgot to tell Percy some things." A giant geyser that could only be from Poseidon shot into the air. "You know it's true!" she yelled.

"Um, what did he forget to tell me?" I ask nervously

"He forgot to tell you that you only have your current form." Athena replied. "In other words, you can only appear this way."

"That explains why when I thought I was changing something felt off. It was the fact that I _wasn't_ changing." I said with and expression of understanding.

"That is all I came to say." With that she starts to walk away but Frank pipes up.

"Lady Min- Athena" he calls "would you like a drink or snack before you leave?" I chuckled in my head. Only Frank would ask the wisdom goddess if she wanted a drink.

"May I? It has been ages since I was able to have an iced tea." She asked. I tossed her a can of the drink. With a sip she was gone leaving nothing but the smell of a smell of lemon.

"Okay everyone!" I announce "It's time to go to Captain Percy's sea food dinner buffet!" As we walk down the stairs we see the door to Jason's room is hanging slightly open.

"I'll go in and see if he wants to eat." Piper offered. We waited a minute for her to come out but when she came out she had a panicked look on her face. "Jason's missing!"

* * *

 **Uh oh! Not Jason! Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself! See you in a few days! Love yo faces -TheDoughnutFetus**

* * *

 **Wait?** **There's more? Yup! I have a Twitter set up for all the update new you need! DoughnutFetus**


	7. Authors Note 2

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter is taking longer! It's going to be a bit longer and as a bonus, there is a surprise addition coming to the story! It may or may not have to do with Jason. ;) Anyway, I've been uber busy with things this week (I near Toronto and have been going to the Pan Am games) and haven't had any time to write. I'll try to get it done in the next few days!**

 **As always,**

 **LOVE YO FACES**

 **-TheDoughnutFetus**


	8. Chapter 6 - Jason's Missing

**Okay, so, I just wanna say that I'm sorry if this took a little longer than normal (did it? or am i just being paranoid?) like I said in the note I've been with extended family and at the Pan Am and it's been a crazy week. Anyway! This chapter are the first two parts of the new additions. Hope you like it. (The second part is at the foot note.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Jason's Missing!

 ********Jason's POV********

I was in a New York café, moping, trying to understand what happened. I couldn't believe Percy and Annabeth, two of my best friends, actually accepted godhood. Percy never said anything but Annabeth always said that he had a hard time turning down immortality the first time, so that I understand, but Annabeth? She loved being a demigod, for crying out loud! I was muttering to myself when a girl walked up to me.

"Um, guy, you okay?" she said "You've been sitting there, muttering, for, like, twenty minutes." She had long, blonde hair and blue, green eyes.

"Um, yeah." I replied lamely "It's just that some things have been going on in my life and it's causing me a problem."

"You sound like you need to talk to someone. Let's grab a coffee and chat. I'm Maleficent, Maleficent Dusk." She stated.

"Jason" I replied. _She's being awfully friendly._ I thought. We grabbed two coffees to go and sat in a local park bench.

"So blondie, what's up with you?" She asked.

"Don't call me that! And uh, my friends just made a major decision and- and- "I couldn't help but notice my voice crack. "And I'm afraid that they'll forget about me when they move on."

"Jason, if they're your friends, they'll _never_ forget about you! You should put trust in your friends! I bet their worrying about you right now. Where did you come from?

"Um, to be honest, I'm not sure." I said. Not exactly a lie, not exactly the truth. "I was left at this year round camp thing for special kids. I have ADHD and dyslexia."

"I'm from Sierra Vista. It's a small military base in Arizona. My dad, my mom, and I moved to New York about ten years ago. When I was ten my mom went missing."

"Now it's your turn to spill, blue eyes." I said.

"My mom was born at the base. She loved it there but didn't want me to become a military kid. We moved here when I was five and never moved again. She became a schizophrenic specialist at the local hospital. She was amazing at it. Her former patients always said that it was like they could see what they wanted with her. She didn't judge anyone, and when one patient was bedridden and lashing out from a hallucination she was the only one who could calm him. She did this for years until one day she just passed out at our house. An ambulance came but it didn't go to any hospital. A two month long investigation went on until we learned she was killed by the imposters who were driving the ambulance. It's actually kind of funny because now _I_ have schizophrenia."

"Um, could you come with me for a second?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked. We walked to the end of an uncrowded pier and I pulled out my sword. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN! IS WHAT A SWORD!?"

"SHUSH! Wait, you can see that it's a sword?"

"Duh, it's a gold sword!" she said. My head started putting the pieces together. Schizophrenic, mom missing, schizophrenic doctor. _Uh oh._ I thought.

"Uh, Mal, could you give me a second?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem" As she walked away I said the incantation and threw the coin into the mist.

"Hey Jason!" The satyr, Grover, called. "What's up?"

"I met this girl in New York and she's a Hecate kid. I need a satyr to pick her up." I was shocked that I had found a demigod. They usually die by her age. Grover gave me the details of what would happen and I gave him the location. I walked back to Maleficent and told her what to do.

"Mal, I need you to follow these instruction _very_ carefully. First, I want you to go home and tell your mom that you are going to a summer camp that you got invited to. If she says no, convince her. Pack some things and come back here tomorrow morning. A guy with black, curly hair will come up to you and ask you the question 'How was the weather in Greece?' Reply with 'cloudy with a chance of thunder'. He'll take it from there.

"WA- WA- what is happening?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"You're a demigod. A child of an Olympian, a Greek god" I stated. "JUST" I calmed my voice "just follow my instructions. You're in danger and I'm helping."

"Fine, just, go make up with your friends. Okay?"

"Fine! And Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"Take this and only use it if something attacks you." I ran down the pier after handing her a sword. I ran behind and began to fly towards where the boat was when suddenly I felt as if I had run into a wall and began to fall.

 **********Percy's POV**********

We took the boat straight to the docks of Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was given the job of calming Piper down. She knew what it was like to have a missing in action boyfriend. We each used our powers to check for Jason as we searched New York for him. Hazel checked underground, I checked in the water, Thalia checked in the air, and Nico, most importantly, checked if he was dead.

"Wait! I feel something!" Thalia shouted suddenly. We all looked up to see a blonde guy flying towards where our boat would have been. "NOT TODAY SUPERMAN!" she screamed. Suddenly, Jason looked like he hit a wall and started to fall. Thalia caught him in a net of air and put him on the ground. When he woke up he was met with a slap to the face from Hazel, which surprized all of us.

"How could you do that to Piper?" she yelled at him. "She's worried sick because you're missing!"

"I'm sorry!" he said "I was just blowing off steam and needed off the boat."

"Still!" Hazel said.

"Well, I met a demigod and sent her to Camp Half-Blood. She should be there tomorrow." Jason told us.

"Well! We found Jason, he helped a demigod, and now we can all go home." I said, trying to lighten the mood. I was about to start walking back when Nico piped up.

"Percy, why don't you just zap us back?"

"I never really tried." I replied

"Time to learn!" Hazel called. I just imagined us at camp, in the room in the big house where Piper and Annabeth were. _Bang!_ We were standing in front of a startled Annabeth and Piper.

"Jason!" Piper called. She ran up and gave him a hug, before beating him up. Jason was pelted by Piper's fists for a solid five minutes minute. Finally, she let him get up.

"What was that for?" He asked, gasping for breath and brushing himself off.

"Never do that again! We thought you had been pulled into another prophecy and we were going to lose you and WHAT IF A GROUP OF MONSTERS ATTACKED!" She was crying as she spoke so I understood why she was word vomiting.

"Fine, fine. Im sorry Piper, I was just angry and needed to blow off some steam." We all hung out in the big house for the rest of the day. We stayed in the big house and watched a movie. Piper was still angry at Jason but you could see the relief on her face. Finally, everyone but Annabeth and I went to the cabins. Chiron said that we could use two of the extra rooms for tonight because we were too tired to zap away. As I dozed I thought about how awesome things have been so far.

* * *

 **So! I want chapter 7 to be different! PM suggestions for events in chapter 7! I'll give a shoutout to the people who get in the story! Your submissions begin NOW! (::) (::) (::)**

 **LOVE YO FACES**

 **-TheDoughnutFetus**


	9. Author's Note - My Apologies

Sup people? I'm not gonna go on a big rant. My sister got onto my computer and changed the password behind my back. she ALSO got my email so I couldn't even recover. Anyway, I'm back and ready with some fresh ideas! I'll have a new chapter soon. Love yo faces - TheDoughnutFetus


	10. Chapter 7 - Questions Unanswered

**Questions Unanswered**

 *****Jason's POV*****

The next morning was an awkward one. Whenever I was walking around, people would avoid eye contact, or ask me where I had been and why the others had rushed to camp looking for me. I just walked away. Eventually, I went to my cabin and laid down on my bunk. What had I done? Piper was still mad at me, the others wondered why I had looked worried when I was flying back to the boat. Percy and Annabeth had barely talked to me. Worst of all, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Maleficent. I really hoped she would get here okay. Mainly, I couldn't stop thinking of the advice she had given me, " _If they're your friends, they'll never forget about you."_ I repeated to myself out loud _._ I really didn't want to but I needed to know. I walked over to the shores. The morning was perfect. As the sun came up, the water's mist formed a beautiful rainbow. I grabbed a drachma and tossed it into the water, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Percy Jackson, Mount Olympus." The mist rippled until I had the image of Percy's back. In his hand was a small kitchen knife. It seemed as if he was cutting some vegetables. "Percy!" I called into the mist. Startled, Percy dropped the knife onto the floor with a clatter. When he turned around, a smile lit up on his face, "Jason! Where have you been man? We've missed you!"

"Sorry Percy. I wasn't sure of where you were. For all I knew you could have been at the bottom of the ocean or the top of a mountain."

"Yea Jason, I get it" He sounded relieved, but a little annoyed at the same time

"Um, Percy? I hate to ask this but…"

"What is it Jay?"

"First of all, don't call me Jay please. Second, I wanted to ask… are we friends?"

"Of course Jason! Why would you ask such a question?"

"Well… ever since you became a god, it just seems that you haven't had much time… I'm just worried that you're going to forget our friendship."

"Aww, Jason. I would never, _ever_ forget our friendship. C'mon! We were the exchanges between the two camps. Either of us could be dead right now if the camps didn't accept us!"

"Yea, but"

"Jason, listen. We are friends. We are now. We will be in 10 years, we will be until you die. For as long as I exist, I WILL remember our friendship. You were the one that allowed me to travel through the air by calming down your dad. How many times have you helped me out of a bad situation? Jason, I haven't had much time because I have to do things at my house on Olympus. As soon as I finish with that we will definitely hang out."

"Th-thanks Percy. That means a lot. I-I feel a lot better now."

"No problem Jason. I'm just happy you care so much."

"Heh. By the way, why are you making food? You're a god, you don't need to eat."

"Oh, yea, about that. One promise I made Annabeth when we got married is that we would always sit down and have dinner together, talk about the day, the future, the past. To relieve the stress of the day.

"Oh, well, that's cool. Anyway Percy, I'll see you around. Bye"

"Oh, and Jason, I left a surprise in you cabin." As he finished his sentence, the mist began to fade away. Suddenly, I heard a distant bell and realized it was time for lunch. As I ran to the pavilion, I could feel the week of dread and worry fade. Before I knew it I was singing and laughing as I ran. I reached the pavilion, out of breath, and sat down beside Thalia. When I scraped some food into the brazier I whispered " _To Percy Jackson, the kindest god I know."_

" _ **What? That's it?"**_ **Yup.**

 **Percy and Jason have made up for now, but where will we go now? What did Percy leave for Jason? What is Percy doing at his house?**

 **Find out next week on: "The Immortal Test!"**

 **All jokes aside guys. Sorry about the loooooong wait. The authors note before this explains what went wrong. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter tomorrow, so it should be ready by next Monday. No promises though! Remember, leave any suggestions in the reviews. Love yo faces! – The Doughnut Fetus**


End file.
